Kaiba Family Album
by Guardian Kysra
Summary: Ficlets concerning the unfolding of the romance between Seto and Tea into the building of their family. SetoTea
1. Ballad

Written for Mamono's fanfic writing anniversary .

**_Ballad_**  
**By Kysra  
**

He is all smooth lines and sharp angles, a dark pillar of stillness amidst a backdrop of swirling pastels, glittering metallics, and shimmering faux candlelight. There is a sense of pause about him, a subtle hint of agitation fluttering beneath the calm surface as if he is holding himself stationary to prevent a necessary or wanted action. His midnight eyes flash and focus upon the subject of his disquiet, the entirety of his attention centered, intense, and drawing the attention of one who has fallen under that stare.

"I'm surprised you're not a pile of ash. He looks as if laser beams will shoot out of his eyes any minute," a handsome, pleasant-looking man murmurs to his petite dance partner even as he swings her out into a sedate turn.

Her blue eyes brighten with suppressed humor, "I don't think it's me who will be turned to ash."

They sway together, his eyes seeking and finding the source of his discomfort across the expansive dance floor for the umpteenth time in as many seconds, "He keeps staring at us."

"He's staring at me." It is said with an air of honesty that leaves no room for question.

An eyebrow is cocked and an arm tightens slightly around the trim waist, "How can you be so sure?"

She smiles impishly before patting a stubble-darkened cheek, "Because _I_ have a great ass."

He cannot help the self-effacing grin that strokes his lips nor can he resist the temptation to smooth a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "This conversation just became very uncomfortable."

"Then allow me to relieve you from continuing it." The new voice intrudes upon their barely begun banter, shattering the little economy of humor they've woven around themselves, but the feminine sigh speaks of contentment rather than disappointment as does her pleased little smile and blushing cheeks.

It is hard to give her up to a man so young and stodgy, but she sweetens the parting with a short kiss and a long embrace. He has taken the place of the dark pillar for the moment, still and watching amidst a backdrop of swirling pastels, glittering metallics, and shimmering faux candlelight. There is a sense of pause about him, a subtle hint of heartbreak rippling beneath the jovial countenance, as he studies the way her eyes catch and embrace the light Seto Kaiba gives off in only her presence.

"He's staring at you." It is almost an accusation, but Téa seems amused rather than offended.

"He's my date. He can stare at me if he wants to."

Seto is not amused by her flippant manner and seeks to communicate his displeasure by revealing the true reason for his irritation, "You said couldn't make it tonight, because you had other plans."

She smiles her innocent smile, "And I did have plans, or have you missed the fact that I had a date?"

"Apparently, _you_ have missed the fact that you're mine." His voice is velvet brushing gravel - soft, deep, and just this side of sexy. Her knees feel as if they are melting under the heat infused in that voice, in those words, and she summarily finds it difficult to stand upright,

"I know I'm yours, and you are mine." It is a whisper breathed into his ear, her chin propped upon his shoulder as her hands clutch at his shoulder blades. There is not room for air between them, and it occurs to neither that such closeness is not proper at such a prestigious event.

"Then you won't mind if I take the next dance as well." He nuzzles into the deliciously scented curve of bared skin where her neck and shoulder meet, relishing in the heaviness of her breath and whimpering little mewls of encouragement.

"I . . . apologize. My dance card is full." She extricates herself from him just enough to resume the stately waltz they had been engaged in before the descent into sensual madness, but he refuses to let go, the hand at her waist coming up to tilt her chin up to receive the fullness of his kiss,

"Do you know what today is?"

A low hum is his answer as heavy lids yield to smoky blue eyes, "One year since our first date."

Kaiba doesn't mind the attention he can feel from all quarters nor does he care that the orchestra has ceased in their music. The whole of his focus is personified in the woman before him, "Precisely. Why didn't you come with me?"

Téa's innocent smile again marks her face. It is an expression he knows to be wary of, "I told you. I already had plans. Enishi asked me months before you even brought it up."

"Why would my new business partner ask you to something like this?"

She frowns slightly at the inquiry, "I'm slightly offended that you seem to think it impossible an attractive older man would take an interest in me."

This comment inspired his own - all to commonplace - frown, "That's my central point: No other man - older or otherwise - should be taking an interest in you. You're mine." He must visibly suppress the rising growl, "Why is he so familiar with you?"

She chooses to ignore the last question, "And you're mine. Do you see me going crazy over every other woman who makes eyes at you?"

"He didn't just make eyes at you. He asked you out on our anniversary, and you accepted."

An unfeminine snort rent the now-completely silent ballroom, "Of course I accepted. I've known him all my life. There was no reason not to accept."

The couple now stood facing each other, a slight three foot space apart, elaborately dressed and made-up spectators circling around them, the man in question standing only a short distance away with a blatantly amused expression painted on his face.

"The reason not to accept is standing right in front of you."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"Tell me honestly that, if our positions were reversed, you wouldn't feel the same way."

"I can tell you with absolute certainty that I would not feel threatened by you dancing with Mokuba. Disturbed, maybe, but not threatened."

"Mokuba?"  
She couldn't help the smirk that blossomed forth at his barely-there confused look, "And here I thought you had done a thorough background check. Enishi was originally Emmanuel Gardner. He's my older brother, Seto."

For several long moments, Seto Kaiba is literally struck dumb at this unexpected news (and his rather careless oversight); but his sensibilities return in the flash of a sheepish grin (treasured greatly due to its rarity) and a fumbling apology.

Again that innocent smile from that sweet face. Again a brief all-too-familiar frown. They come together to a chorus of sighs and overloud sniffles from the impromptu audience; but the song was never ended and their ballad is written in the rustle of polyester as he bends to one knee and prefaces the promise of forever with the presentation of a little black box, his opening of, "Then, I guess I can still do this," and the crescendo of her resounding cry of, "Yes!"


	2. The InLaws

Challenge from: Atlantis (Atlantis2 on )

Line: "Kuno, would you PLEASE stop staring at my ass? And while I'm at it, you too Kaiba!"

Pairing: Seto/Téa

Universe: Yugioh/Ranma

**Note: **I know Mazaki is Anzu's surname in the Japanese version of YGO which is why I used it as Téa's mother's maiden name.

_**The In-Laws**_

**by Kysra**

Usually, Seto Kaiba would not be caught dead in this place with these people; unfortunately, Seto Kaiba's brother had different ideas.

The reunion was a boisterous cacophony of yelled congratulations, brawling insults, and tinker bell laughter, and all he wanted to do was rescue his brother from the – no doubt – torturous conversation currently being pressed upon him by the overwhelming presences of Akane Saotome and her erstwhile rival-friend . . . What was her name again?

He watched the brunette smile brightly at one of Mokuba's smooth compliments (Seto had no clue as to where his brother learned such charming behavior but he knew it wasn't from him!), taking in the bright blue eyes, the silky looking, nearly burgundy strands that cut across her forehead and brushed their ends against her rear.

Her shape was familiar yet strange, tugging at a memory that didn't exist; and as he struggled with the puzzle, his eyes never left her form even as she turned her back to him.

She was a vision in a blue dress that hugged the ample bosom and fairly caressed the rounded posterior. He gave a small gasp of recognition when – apparently caught up in acting out some humorous story or another – she began to jump repeated on the balls of her feet causing the sweet curve of her derriere to bounce alluringly.

Seto _knew_ that bounce. He _owned_ that bounce.

And as he stood there – utterly enthralled with his own little fantasies – he was completely deaf to the frustrated curse of a woman on the rampage before he was jerked to half-bending, half-stooping by a very firm hand clutched around his tie, "Kuno, would you PLEASE stop staring at my ass? And while I'm at it, you too Kaiba!"

Blinking owlishly in a rare unguarded moment, the aforementioned Kaiba looked over to his immediate right, where the aforementioned Kuno was also half-bending, half-stooping due to a firm hand fisted in his very elegant, very expensive kimono. The two men gave each other a long, measuring look before Kuno dared to open his mouth, "I was not aware you were acquainted with the lovely Ukyou Kuonji, Cousin."

Sparing a glance for the irate woman who had so thoroughly suffered his inappropriate attentions only moments ago, Kaiba answered, "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Ah," his moronic cousin sounded satisfied, "Then, I have erred most tragically! Let us exchange names and become friends!"

But the woman had let them go with a snort of derision even as she planted well-formed fists upon shapely hips, "I'm Ukyou Kuonji. You are Seto Kaiba. No introductions are necessary." That last was directed – with a pointed glare – at the Kuno heir apparent.

"I was not staring at your ass." Simple. Blunt. Kaiba.

"Your brother was the one who informed me of it."

Seto made a mental note to hide all the chocolate when they returned home, "Obviously he was hallucinating."

"Sorta like you were when I stalked on over here."

Before he could retort, his other cousin – the female psychopath, Kodachi – sidled up to him before giving an ear-piercing laugh and latching onto his arm, "Seto-darling, it's time for family pictures!"

Rolling his eyes heavenward, he replied, "I'll be just a moment."

Strange, violet eyes shot nearly visible electric shocks toward the woman in blue, this Ukyou Kuonji, before Kodachi glided toward the small group huddled near the photographer.

"So, you're the Kunos' cousin?" She seemed a bit uncertain.

"Something like that." He wasn't all that comfortable talking about his connection to this family of nut-cases.

"I bet you can't guess who _my_ cousin is. She lives near you. Goes to the same school. She might even be why you were staring so intently at my ass."

"I wasn't –"

"Save it."

"I don't know."

"You don't know your own fiancée?"

He couldn't help the slight flush from forming on his face, "Téa?"

Kuonji smiled, "Yeah. I got the invite to the wedding, and I was going to come over to introduce myself later but . . . "

Seto coughed, feeling slightly embarrassed but covering it with an irritated glare, "I see."

"And don't feel bad. All of us Mazaki gals got the bubble-butt."

"Mazaki?"

"Her mom and my mom are sisters."

"Oh." You learn something new everyday.

Like when to get the hell outta Dodge, because suddenly . . .

She glomped him with a bright yell, "So that means we're future cousins-in-law! Welcome to the family!"

It was too late to stop his current cousin-in-law, Nabiki Kuno, from taking the incriminating photograph.

A photograph his little brother smartly used to get all of his chocolate released from grounding when they returned home.


	3. Midnight Decisions

This challenge was from Priestess Kaiba. The rules? The title must be 'Midnight Decisions'. It must be Tèa/Kaiba. And it must include the quote, "Do you want me to stay?"

I've included the alternate ending at the bottom.

_**Midnight Decisions**_

**by Kysra**

She had been committed to the sharp series of pirouettes when one of those pesky, earth-shattering thoughts from her subconscious-in-denial decided it would be denied no more, and suddenly, it crossed her mind that –

_I haven't had to buy tampons for at least three months._

A simple thought with very complicated implications that effectively sent the graceful spin of her body out of control and into a fall to the side. The humiliation of such a faux pas was overshadowed by the embarrassment of being distracted so easily by a stray, probably inconsequential thought.

And so, Téa Gardner-Kaiba steadily rose to her feet, inwardly debating on whether to start over. That she ultimately chose to take it easy for the rest of the day had nothing to do with the aforementioned complicated implications of one possibly inaccurate ounce of brain sludge.

Or so she kept telling herself as she drove home – all the while taking extra care to follow the traffic laws.

- MD -

When Seto Kaiba returned home from work he could usually expect – without fail – two things: 1. Mokuba doing his homework to loud, screaming courtesy of his favorite metal band and 2. a welcome home kiss (and – sometimes – significantly more ) from Téa.

Today was different. For one thing, it was much too quiet. The silence was heavy and overwhelming, reminding him of dim days past; and for just one moment, he thought that perhaps the last year and a half of blissful marriage had been a dream.

However, the sounds of two familiar voices behind him settled his fears as he turned to greet them. It wasn't until he felt the gentle shove and saw the confusion bent frown on his brother's face that he realized his wife had spared him neither word nor glance as she roughly made her way to the kitchen.

- MD -

She had checked every medical book and every web page she could access. She had called her doctor and consulted her wall calendar, desk pad, and organizer. She had talked to her mother over lunch then cried herself into restless nap.

And now, she couldn't look at him.

It wasn't that she was unhappy. She wasn't even sure if her hunch was even an actuality; but she _was_ worried. They had never discussed anything like this. For all she knew, Seto hated children –-

But . . .

He was so good with Mokuba. And so protective. There was so much love locked inside him, maybe –

She shook her head forcefully. No, she could NOT get her hopes up. It would not do to break her own heart if it turned out she wasn't. As it was, she didn't think she could take facing just the bare possibility alone.

Which was why she immediately latched onto Mokuba when he returned home from school, and dragged him to the nearest drug store to get –-

Good lord, she couldn't even think about it without her heart rate accelerating to speeds previously unknown to her save for when –-

_That's how you got here in the first place!_

Without explaining what they were there for, Téa had simply told her dear brother-in-law that she didn't want to walk alone and could he please wait for her outside? She had then ran in, chosen the first appropriate product she spied, and made certain to request double – no – triple layered bags.

The walk back to the mansion was silent though she was fairly certain Mokuba was on the verge of asking her something from the way he would glance her way from time to time before his eyes strayed to the bag(s) in her hand.

Her heart had skipped a beat when she realized Seto was home. It very nearly came to a complete stop when she saw the relieved look on his face. But as soon as the smile bloomed on his lips, she knew she still couldn't face him yet. Not until she knew the truth.

Was she or wasn't she?

_And if I'm not, will I be relieved? happy? . . . sad?_

She was beginning to think the answer to that question was more important than the former.

- MD -

Téa was acting strange.

First, she was pacing.

Second, she was pacing while he was making every effort to seduce her.

Thirdly, she was so focused on her pacing that was completely missing (and – notably – _not_ responding) to his seduction.

Fourthly . . . Did he really have to admit to the fourth? Wasn't the first, second, and third quite enough? It was all quite a blow to his ego.

And she was _still_ pacing as she had been since eleven o'clock just after she had taken her shower. It was now nearing midnight, and even though he was slightly frustrated, even though it hurt that she could be so distracted she didn't even notice his ardor, he could read the stress lining her shoulders and wanted to destroy whatever worries caused her to bite her lip and paled her face.

"What's wrong?" He was only slightly alarmed at the harsh tone of his voice, but he excused himself as entitled due to the current unresolved sexual tension coiling through his body.

She jumped slightly, interrupting her linear track, "I'm sorry?"

Seto noticed how she wouldn't meet his eyes, "Do you want me to stay?"

"What?" She seemed genuinely hurt at the question.

"Do you want me to stay? Here? In our bedroom?"

"Wh – why wouldn't I want you to stay with me?" Her voice was shaking and her body visibly trembled. Interesting and alarming.

Instead of answering her with words, he slid out of their bed. Her hands were clasped before her, fingers ringing fingers – a nervous gesture, and the stance of her body was strained . . . almost defensive.

If he wanted answers, he would have to take care of that first.

He smiled for her, wrapping her up in his arms before rocking her slightly, keeping silent, simply allowing her to feel his presence.

And slowly, inevitably she calmed enough to raise her eyes to his, "Seto? I need you to do something for me."

He let his fingers feather across her cheek, "Anything."

"I . . . left something in the bathroom, on the sink rim. Could you go in there and get it for me?"

Nodding, he stole a short – but warm – kiss from her before making the short trek to the adjoining bathroom. Once there, he easily spotted the unmistakable slim plastic applicator, and quite suddenly felt weak in the knees.

- MD -

The box said it would take five minutes.

Five eternally long minutes that she allowed to stretch into a full hour, and she was still so overcome with fear and – dare she admit – excitement, she had not been able to bring herself to read the results. Instead, she had sent her husband.

Her sweet, stubborn, dedicated Seto who only moments ago disappeared into the bathroom to do what she lacked the courage to do herself.

And as she waited, nervous and shaking, she tried to imagine what her life would be like if the answer was yes or no. In those brief but seemingly infinite seconds, she found peace with the possibilities and surprise at her conclusions.

Then Seto reappeared, that fateful stick clutched in his hand as his shocked face looked into her questioning one, "What does blue mean?"

Her answer was to sink down to the floor, hands covering her mouth, and tears falling down her face as she whispered, "We're pregnant."

**ALTERNATE ENDING:**

Then Seto reappeared, that fateful stick clutched in his hand as his shocked face looked into her questioning one, "What does white mean?"

Her answer was to sink down to the floor, hands covering her mouth, and tears falling down her face as she choked out, "I – I'm not . . ."

For long moments she was alone and burned by his stare, but as she doubled over, she was once more embraced in his arms. This time, however, she was not the only one shaking.

"Did you want to be?" His voice was hoarse and unsteady as his hands came up to hold her tighter.

"I w-wasn't sure . . . until just now," her breath hitched as she continued, "I'm so s-sorry."

She felt him kiss the top of her head, "Don't apologize. Now, do you want a baby?"

A nod before a hesitant, "Do you?"

His smile was brilliant and heart-breakingly beautiful. It was a response that spoke louder and more clearly than words ever could.

And as they stared at each other, lost in their own separate reveries at this momentous decision, Téa had the sense to blush for the look in his eyes told her that even if she wasn't now, she would be soon if he had anything to say about it.


	4. Raindrops

This was originally a response to Mamono's challenge. I had to write a Seto/Téa ficlet using the line, "Why are you crying?" and the title "Raindrops."

_**Raindrops**_

**by Kysra**

He watched as silvery flashes against a sunshine blue sky fell and dispersed upon the gray pavement, recalling for a moment the old adage about the devil beating his wife.

It had been a long day, beginning with a three a.m. wake-up call, writhing along in a hazy course of nervous agitation, numbing fear, and barely contained elation, and finally ending with the satisfied applause of raindrops against the windowpane and the glowing cheer of a ripe sun.

He wanted to retain everything in his memory – the stench of rose bloom and antiseptic, the ill-chosen yellow shade of the hospital walls, her whispered words of assurance as she savored a moment of hard-won rest, the harsh little slap and first tearing cry, the barely contained warmth bursting in a heart unaccustomed to such overwhelming emotion, and the initial introduction to one so precious and unexpected even his agile mind could not fathom the wonder of her existence.

_No_, he surmised silently, _rain from a clear sky must mean something else . . . _

A gentle hum . . . a hushed cough accompanied by a soft whimper before the familiar voice of his wife found him and pulled him back from the depths of his thoughts.

_. . . these raindrops, the tears of angels . . ._

Téa's hair fell about her pale face in disarray and there were shadows resting below her eyes; but, as she watched him watch them, there was concern in her eyes and a tremulous smile on her lips. She had never been more beautiful to him.

"Seto?" The sound of his name could not coax his eyes from the tiny, pink bundle nestled at her side, "Why are you crying?"

The watery little laugh she gave after the question transported him briefly back to the day he proposed and the moment she spoke the words, "I do."

_. . . crying for no other reason than to celebrate the joy of their wards._

He knew the smile forming on his face was genuine as he felt her cool fingers brushing the unregistered moisture from his cheek, and there was no other way to answer the raw worry in her eyes than with total honesty, "I'm happy."


	5. Midnight Decisions Reprised

**_Midnight Decisions - Reprised_**

**by Kysra**

"For goodness sake, Joey, I'm completely covered!" Téa shifted slightly as she gave her friend's back a mighty glare, "Tristan and Yugi don't seem to have a problem with it!"

"It's the principle! A guy is not supposed to see his best friend's tits!"

If her arms had not been so preoccupied with holding her infant daughter, Téa would have smacked the blond upside the head, "Language, Joey."

He turned his head slightly, hand clamped firmly over his eyes, "See! You're such a . . a _mom_."

Choosing to ignore him, the new mother turned her attention to her other friends who were rolling their eyes in exasperation. There was a mostly-comfortable silence that fell between the four adults, broken only by the light contented sounds coming from the baby suckling at Téa's breast. All eyes, therefore, were on said infant.

Tristan spoke first, a soft smile lining his mouth and awe in his eyes, "You're really something, you know that."

"She's beautiful, Téa," Yugi whispered, the bright violet of his eyes seeming to glow.

"Yeah, hard to believe she's half Kaiba's," Joey had to add his two hundred yen, "Does he even know he has a kid, 'cause I've never seen them in the same room together."

Gritting her teeth and counting to ten, Téa thought to let it pass but decided enough was enough, "For your information, Seto is quite well aware of his daughter."

"Somehow I can't imagine Kaiba changing diapers," Tristan snickered softly before quieting under a fiery blue stare.

Ever the mediator, Yugi spoke up, "You have to admit, we don't get to see the same side of him that you do most of the time."

Téa gave a light hum while rocking her body slightly, her index finger tracing the tiny slope of her baby girl's nose, "I guess you're right about that. I think you would be surprised at how normal he can be, how . . . involved."

"Really?" It was a disbelieving snort that earned two irritated frowns and a sweatdrop.

A cluck of the tongue and then, "He'll kill me if he ever finds out I told you this, but the first time I ever asked Seto to change Takara's diaper . . ."

- MDR -

_They both started awake at the shrill cry sounding from the adjoining nursery. Their bodies had long ago been drained of all energy, and so they lay there, breathing and listening, unable to move for long moments._

_"It's her diaper," Téa murmured groggily, willing her eyes to open and her legs to slip over her side of the bed to stand._

_"Hhn. It's also midnight." Seto sounded none to ready to leave the mattress either._

_"I have an interview tomorrow . . . today."_

_"I –"_

_"Please, Seto."_

_And with those two little words, she knew she had won the prize. The bed creaked and jostled as he hoisted himself out of it with a long-suffering groan. It was only fair. She had roused herself long enough to feed the baby nary two hours ago. However, in her sleep-glazed mind, she had forgotten one very important fact._

_Seto Kaiba had never changed a diaper in his life._

_Even if she didn't remember this as her mind and body drifted back into precious slumber, it soon became evident when a firm hand shook her awake and the face of her husband greeted her in the darkness._

_"The diaper is defective."_

_"Huh?" Téa's mind was still tightly clutching at Morpheus._

_She was summarily pulled out of her warm, welcoming bed into the bright little nursery. Hands rubbing at her eyes, it took her a few minutes to notice the scented (and visible) cloud of suspended baby powder in the air, the several twisted and mangled strips of plastic, cotton and absorbent gel littering the floor, not to mention the very sight of her baby, who looked uncomfortable and squirming in her clean diaper._

_"It's not defective."_

_"How can you say that? She looks like a trussed up turkey."_

_"You put it on backwards."_

- MDR -

"You're kidding!" Tristan laughed even as Joey's loud guffaws echoed through Yugi's kitchen. Even Yugi was having trouble keeping the grin from his face.

"You have no idea how much I wish I was. He still won't admit he was wrong. She's only two months old, and I already have thousands of stories like that."

Yugi's look turned thoughtful, "Well, Mokuba was probably potty trained by the time Kaiba started raising him."

Téa smiled, "Yes, well, it looks like this one is full. Could you guys turn around for a second while I adjust my clothes?"

The two men still facing her turned about silently while Joey let out a high pitched whimper.

"You sound like a crying dog, Joey."

"Now I _know_ you've been around Kaiba too long."

There was the quiet rustle of cloth then Téa's soft cooing, "You can turn around now."

The three men turned as one to find their female friend shifting their new honorary niece to her shoulder, a strategically placed cloth positioned just under the baby's chin.

"I still can't believe she's yours," Joey kept his voice low as he watched mother and daughter.

"Trust me. She's most definitely mine, and I have the stretch marks to prove it."

"Too much information!" Tristan and Joey both flung hands over their ears while Yugi blushed silently.

She grinned at them each in turn before deciding to give out one more piece of classified information, "Let me tell you about the first night back home . . ."

- MDR -

_Despite the dull ache still present between her legs and across her hips, no matter the uncomfortable swelling at her ankles, and regardless of the bone deep weariness still darkening her eyes, Téa quite literally jumped out of bed and ran into the nursery at the first discontented hiccup her child let out, catching the tiny body up in her arms as the harsh, heart-breaking screams began._

_Seto was at her elbow seconds later, and as the new parents tried everything in their power to make their offspring comfortable again, they soon realized that even though she had been fed before her parents fell into bed, Takara Kaiba was demanding her mother's milk again._

_Eager to please her crying daughter, Téa pulled the strap of her nightgown down until one breast was exposed and was about to feed her baby when –_

_"Is everything alri – WHOA!" That was Mokuba rushing into the nursery only to spin around on his heel at the sight of his sister-in-law's chest._

_Téa, as she took in the sight of her husband and his teen brother turned away from her, their shoulders tense, had the sudden thought that she must either be surrounded by complete idiots or men too honorable for their own good._

_"It's alright, Mokuba. She was just hungry." She had to fight not to laugh at the obvious relief in his stance as he let out a held breath._

_"O – okay. I'll just . . . go back to bed now."_

_"You do that," Seto muttered before directing to his wife, "Do you want me to stay?"_

_Smirking slightly even as she patted the baby's rear lightly, Téa answered, "I'm just breastfeeding, Seto. There's nothing to be nervous about."_

_"He's not nervous, Sis. He just can't stand seeing someone else playing with his toys, even if it is his own kid." Mokuba's voice reached them from down the hall. There was no mistaking his amusement._

_"That's ridiculous!" Seto looked ready to chase his brother down and make him eat those words. Her husband could be such a child._

_"I'll let that slide, as long as we agree that my breasts are neither toys nor here for your exclusive enjoyment." The smirk had become a full-fledged grin by the time Seto turned about to gape at her._

- MDR -

"Kaiba had the right idea."

The other three stared, stunned, at the one, the only Joey Wheeler.

Tristan blinked after long silent moments of wonder, "Did you just say Kaiba was right."

"Yeah, men shouldn't be lookin' at her while she's doing . . . you know, Téa's a _mom_."

"You keep saying that like it's an insult!"

"That's not what I mean . . . It's like, sacred or something."

The smile she shot her friend fairly glowed, "That's really sweet, Joey."

"Aw, thanks, Té –"

"But totally stupid. I'm a mother, but I am also a WOMAN. Everyone seems to have forgotten that except me!"

Yugi was about to make some – no doubt - gentle and defusing comment when, without warning Téa held the baby out to him, "Wha –"

"I need you to hold her for a second while I clean the vomit off my blouse."

The three men were somewhat ashamed that they had been so enthralled with !inept!Kaiba stories they didn't notice that little Takara had thrown up.

Yugi looked uncertainly at the bright-eyed infant, "I – I'm not sure that I –"

"Here, hold out your arms like I'm about to hand you a watermelon."

He did as instructed before his life-long best friend carefully laid her child in his arms while softly telling him to support the baby's head and to stop being so tense, "She can feel that you're not sure which makes her uncomfortable and then she'll start crying. Rock her a little . . . that's it, and don't be afraid to talk to her. The more she hears your voice, the better she'll be at recognizing it."

And then, "Be good for Uncle Yugi, sweetie. Mommy's only gonna be a minute."

Three pairs of eyes watched her leave before shifting down to their newest and littlest addition with something akin to panic.

That's when she started gurgling.

"OH MY GOD! WE BROKE HER!" The two ex-punks looked ready to shoot to their feet and run for (or somewhere safe from) Téa.

But Yugi watched the baby in his lap as her eyes shifted and studied, always lingering on the golden brilliance of the Millennium Puzzle before darting towards Joey or Tristan when they let out a distressed expletive when she made any type of noise. It was then he realized she made noises in response to their own.

"I think she's laughing." The statement was spoken quietly, but it was clearly heard.

There was suddenly total silence in the kitchen as Yugi held out a finger for the bundled little girl to hold onto (and to keep that hand occupied and away from the Millennium Puzzle) and began to jostle her gently, coaxing those gurgling little giggles from her.

When Téa finally returned with a water spotted blouse and a clean cloth, she was surprised to find her boys entertaining her daughter with playful sounds and baby talk. Running back into the living room, she found the disposable camera she kept in the baby bag (just in case) and did her utmost to sneak up on them before snapping a picture of the unguarded moment.

"For my collection," she murmured as she snapped another one just as Tristan swiveled his head in her direction.

"What do you mean 'for your collection,' and please tell me you will never show that to anyone!" He and Joey had straightened to glare at her in warning.

"I won't show anyone. What is with you men and your absolute fear of looking even slightly cute? Seto was the same way when I took his picture a week ago!"

She realized her mistake the second it came out of her mouth.

"I have to see this picture!" Joey literally leaped the five foot distance to her side.

Hesitating, she weighed her options then made a decision based on her own desire for her friends to understand – once and for all – why she had chosen the path she had, "I want you three to understand I'm only letting you see it for one reason. Yugi, you said you guys don't get to see the side of Seto that I do, but it's always there in plain sight. You just have to look a little harder to see it."

Yugi stood carefully, the baby still held securely in his arms, as he and Tristan made to follow the other two into the living room so that Téa could fish the picture in question out of her wallet.

- MDR -

_It was two fifty – no, forty – something when she was roused from a dead sleep only to find her bedroom steeped still in darkness and her husband missing from their bed. Curious as to why she had not been wakened by her baby's cries around midnight like usual, she padded over to the nursery door and opened it just enough to see into the room._

_Her heart flipped in her chest._

_Moonlight filtering into the room cast a silver glow contrasted by the warm orange of the night light beaming near the door. Seto's solid form was intimidating even as he rocked his baby daughter to sleep in the rocking chair at the far end of the nursery, facing the door where she stood spying. He seemed some strange but gentle sentinel - guarding and protecting, nurturing and loving – holding his precious treasure in firm and jealous arms._

_She smiled as the tender hum of his voice found her ears. It had amazed her how beautifully he could sing, but perhaps it shouldn't have. His intonation was perfection, the timbre of his voice was paradise, and the amount of emotion he could inject into any rendition was indescribable._

_And here he was, giving the gift of his love-filled voice to their daughter. But it was not only his voice that spoke of love. His posture was relaxed and his arms were embracing – a tender promise to protect always. One ankle rested on the other knee to give better support and allow a less tense hold – an unspoken vow of steady foundation and unfaltering faith. There was a tiny but genuine smile on his face, his tear-glazed eyes focused only on their sleeping baby girl – a heartfelt and soul-deep confession of unconditional, eternal love._

_He didn't know about the photo until she showed it to him two days later._

- MDR -

Her three friends stared at the picture in their own turn, their eyes riveted at the sight before them; and even though they did not completely understand what Téa was trying to show them, they could see that Kaiba had been blessed.

And he knew it.


	6. Bedtime Stories

**_Bedtime Stories_**

**By Kysra**

A mother tucks her five year old daughter into bed. "What story would you like tonight?"

Chubby little hands grasp the grandmother-made quilt upon which Mommy sits and Baby Girl lies beneath. "The Princess and the King!"

It is a story much beloved by Mommy for it has been lived . . . in a way. Daddy, overhearing on his way out of the home office, cannot help but question his precious Treasure's choice. "King? Wouldn't you rather hear about a Dragon?"

"He is a Dragon, Daddy! The Dragon King!" Baby Girl's melted sapphire eyes flash emphatically as she corrects Daddy, and she settles when he smiles at her, his eyes sliding toward Mommy.

"A _Dragon_ King? And what does this Dragon look like?"

Mommy glares at Daddy as only Mommy can while Baby Girl explains, "He's **really** big and silvery ('cuz he's a knight in shining armor too!), and his eyes are blue even though _I_ wanted him to have green eyes because green eyes are pretty (but yours and Mommy's are pretty too even though they're blue), and I wish I had green eyes so I thought the King could have green eyes too, 'cuz he's a dragon, and dragons are green." A deep breath and a blink. "Aren't they, Daddy?" Because, of course, Baby Girl's Daddy knows everything.

He sits next to Mommy on the edge of the little girl's bed and smooths her long, auburn pigtails. "Some are green. Some are white - with blue eyes. Some are black - with red eyes." He chuckles when Baby Girl wrinkles her nose at the mention of red eyes. "Some are golden and stupid –"

"DADDY! The Dragon isn't stupid! He's smart! He marries the Princess!"

Mommy's mouth turns up in a strange expression, sharper than a smile. "Maybe it's the Princess who was stupid."

"MOMMY!" Baby Girl huffs dramatically and throws up her hands in an imitation of how Mommy sometimes acts when her uncles (Woof-woof, Shorty, and Pencil-head) are being especially rowdy (Baby Girl doesn't know what "rowdy" means but it certainly makes a big mess).

"I'm sorry, Takara-chan. Tell Daddy a little more about the Dragon King."

Baby Girl - or Takara-chan - looks up, up, up at her father with blue-blue Dragon's eyes. "Mommy says that he has to have blue eyes because they match the Princess's blue eyes. I wanted the Princess to have green eyes, but Mommy says the Dragon has dark blue eyes and the Princess has light blue so it's ok. And the Dragon King has brown hair - like yours Daddy! Mommy says it's cut so that he looks kinda like a mushroom head, and –"

"What?" Daddy looks at Mommy with his you're-in-so-much-trouble look. Baby Girl knows this look intimately and comes to Mommy's rescue.

"It's ok, Daddy! The Dragon needs to look like that so that the Princess can find him! And then they fall in love and live happily ever after with their treasure (1)!"

He still seems a bit startled. "Treasure?"

"Yes!" Baby Girl claps her hands over his before explaining patiently, "Don't be silly, Daddy. He's a Dragon and a King. Of course, he has treasure."

"So . . . this Dragon King has blue eyes, brown hair, and lots of money?"

"Oh no, not money, Daddy. Mommy says their treasure is worth more than all the money in the world."

Daddy gives a soft laugh then turns his head to Mommy with an expression that always makes Uncle Mo-mo make gagging noises before catching Baby Girl up in his arms and bringing her outside to play. "Brown hair, mushroom head, blue eyes?"

Mommy snorts softly, running a hand through her own dark hair. "I could have given him tri-colored hair and violet eyes . . . or dirty blonde and brown."

"Bite your tongue."

"I thought that was _your_ job."

"Don't worry, your tongue will be very occupied . . ."

_Later_, she shapes the word with her mouth. He smirks before turning his attention back to his daughter. "And how does a Princess fall in love with a Dragon King?"

Baby Girl's face lights up as she wiggles beneath the sheets. "Oh, Daddy! The Dragon King is so lonely because everyone's afraid of him and thinks he's mean, because when he talks fire comes out! But it's not his fault! He wants to have friends, and he loves his baby brother, Baby Dragon, so much! But the villagers have hurt him so badly that he built a great, big stone castle around himself, and everyone who tried to get into the front door to talk to him would get burned so . . . poor Dragon King never had any friends."

"He must have been very sad."

A bobbling, sharp succession of nods with flying hair and rustling ribbons. "Uh huh, but the Princess wanted to be his friend, so she did something to get his attention!"

Daddy's hand reached out for Mommy's. "And what's that?"

Sitting up quickly, legs folded under her, Baby Girl grasps earnestly onto Daddy's shirt sleeve. "Since the Dragon King burned anyone who came through the front door, the Princess went through the _back_ door - Baby Dragon let her in, and then she bashed Dragon King on the head until all the fire went out of him!"

The smile that had been fixed upon Daddy's face suddenly vanished as he turns his head to Mommy. "Teaching our child that violence is the answer?"

That strange, sharp smile reappears as Mommy asks, "What did the Princess bash Dragon King over the head with, Takara-chan?"

"The Great Nerf Circle of Friendship! See, Daddy? Dragon King wasn't hurt. He had a curse on him and friendship set him free! Then he didn't breathe fire anymore when he talked - it just steamed a little - and people weren't as afraid of him anymore, and he knocked down the walls of his castle, and they got married and built a new house full of love and –"

"Friendship," Daddy grunts, sounding sort of like he does when he has just woken up in the morning.

Baby Girl blinks as Mommy laughs. "How'd you know, Daddy?"

"I think your mother has told me this story before."

"Oh."

Still laughing, Mommy re-tucks Baby Girl in then leans down to kiss her goodnight and remove the ribbons from her hair. Daddy kisses her next and whispers, "I love you." The night light in the corner is turned on and the lamp is turned off, but before he can follow Mommy out of the room to let his little one sleep, Daddy turns back. "The Princess's eyes are the color of the sky, aren't they?"

"I don't know, Daddy. Mommy just said they were light blue."

Daddy nods slowly and leaves, half-closing the door and stepping slowly away to find Mommy in the hall staring at him, amused. "You really think my eyes are the color of the sky?"

Daddy pauses. "Fetching for compliments, Téa? And if you even _threaten_ to breathe a word to anyone that I said something so trite - even to Takara-chan, I'll . . ."

"What, oh Dread Fire-breathing Dragon King of the Sky Blue-eyed Lover?"

"Didn't I mention something about your tongue being occupied?"

"I believe you did, my Repellent Majesty."

"Repellent?"

"Would you prefer 'Grouchy'?"

"I think I'll have to do more than occupy your tongue. . . . Especially for that Great Nerf Circle of Friendship. The things you fill our daughter's head with."

Téa, smiling widely, tucks her arm into his as they walk slowly to their bedroom and chooses to respond only to the first part of his reply. "Do tell, Lizard Lips."

"Lizard Lips" cocks an eyebrow and flashes a smirk as they reach their destination and shut the door.

"Nothing less than all of you will do."

"And what could possibly keep my interest –"

Rustling cloth, charged silence, and a choked laugh.

"Fire-breathing Dragon King, indeed."

Then a muted bang and squealing giggle punctuated with a small cry.

"Oh, Seto!"

(1) Takara treasure in Japanese


	7. The Question

**_The Question_**

**By Kysra**

Takara Kaiba had always been told by her parents that every question was a valid one and to always ask a trusted adult if she was confused about something or wanted an answer. This was very apt of them as Takara-chan was a very curious child, and the question currently burning her tongue was especially important for it had to do with her very near future role as Big Sister. She was very adamant about doing a good job in this very prestigious role; therefore, answers were needed in order for her to better prepare herself for the impending responsibility.

However, her house was currently being overrun by her parents' friends, family, and associates. They were calling it a "baby shower," but it looked like a pool party/bbq in the way of her birthday this past year. But she supposed that was only fitting. She didn't think all of these adults would fit in a shower for a baby anyway, because - young as she was - Takara knew that babies were little. And since the house and pool area was crowded with big people, Takara was lost and separated from her parents, who were currently entertaining their guests.

Still, her question would not rest, and she was beginning to grind her teeth (a habit her father reprimanded her for on a weekly basis) in frustration - the very first signs of a projected hissy fit. She didn't understand why everyone was making such a big fuss, anyway. Her best friend, Izumi, just got a new baby sister and all she did was sleep, poop, cry, and drool. Takara really couldn't see the appeal in something like that, but Mommy and the other women were all smiles and the men kept patting her Daddy on the back saying how "proud" he must be. It was making Takara near crazy with curiosity.

Shuffling towards the row of lounge chairs set up near the pool, Takara latched onto the first familiar person she saw, tugging the hem of an organza skirt, "Aunt Mai! Aunt Mai! I need to know something."

Excusing herself from the nicely-dressed man she had been in conversation with, Aunt Mai knelt down to Takara's level, wine glass placed firmly out of reach. "What is it, sweetie?

"Aunt Mai, where do babies come from?"

Aunt Mai was one of those wonderful people whom Takara could always rely on to be cool and collected at all times, even when Takara had ruined all of her pretty dresses with make-up stains after playing an un-sanctioned game of dress-up. This time, however, Takara was severly disappointed. "Go ask your mom, kid."

"But Aunt Mai --"

"Takara, I can't give you an answer without possibly traumatizing you for life, and I don't have the kind of cash needed to settle the kind of lawsuit your father will slap me with if I tell you what you want to know."

"But Mommy's talking!" Takara was now passing the grinding stage and entering into "whining."

Aunt Mai ruffled her loose brown hair. "Then ask your dad."

"He's busy too, and --"

"Then wait until they aren't busy." Takara pouted mightily as Aunt Mai stood to full height and turned back to her companion, an obvious sign that her last word on the matter had been spoken. Still confused and a little angry now, Takara turned on her heel and stomped away, frustrated.

"Hey, Angelface. Why the pout?" She was suddenly lifted from behind, a strong arm wrapped protectively over her tummy.

"Uncle Joey!" She laughed as he showered one side of her face with kisses and spun them about, her bad mood effectively destroyed.

Her second favorite uncle fell into a nearby lounge chair with an exaggerated "ooph" before shifting her from his lap to cradle her against his side. "Now, what's wrong? Did your dad piss you off?"

"Uncle Joey! Mommy said cursing is bad!"

"Sorry, kid. What's got you so down?" He tweaked her nose, a sure-fire way to get a giggle out of her. He wasn't disappointed.

"I have a question, and Aunt Mai wouldn't answer it."

"Shoot."

"Where do babies come from?" Takara was accustomed to Uncle Joey acting funny, but she had never seen him look as if he had swallowed his tongue before. Hitting his back as hard as she could, she waited patiently for his coughing fit to subside.

"Look, Angelface, maybe you should ask your Mommy."

"But Mommy's talking with some other people! I want to know _now_." Her lower lip jutted out as she tightly crossed her arms and made to wriggle off of him.

"Ok, ok . . . Takara, the stork brings the babies." Uncle Joey seemed uncertain for, though he was smiling widely, there was a lot of sweat breaking upon his brow.

Takara thought about his answer then asked, "When?"

"Um . . . when they're finished being made."

"Who makes them?"

Uncle Joey tensed then let out a long breath, "I can't answer that for you, Takara-chan. You'll have to go ask Kai - your dad."

"But --"

"Now, scoot before I sic Red Eyes on ya."

And so, Takara was turned away from another potential informer. Sighing heavily, she made her way inside the kitchen doors to find her Uncle Yugi enjoying a quiet game of Duel Monsters with a strange white-haired man. Slightly ashamed for ignoring Daddy's #1 rule (Thou shalt never interrupt a Duel Monsters match), Takara reached out to tug on Uncle Yugi's white dress shirt. "Uncle Yugi? I'm sorry, but can you tell me something?"

Smiling kindly, her uncle picked her up to set her on his lap before kindly explaining who the white-haired man was (Uncle Ryou just come from England) and asking her what he could help her with.

"I wanted to know where babies come from. No one seems to want to tell me . . . Well, Uncle Joey said they come from the stork, but he wouldn't say when."

Uncle Yugi's smile never faltered but his face did become kind of pale while Uncle Ryou quietly laughed at the other end of the table. "Takara-chan, babies . . . it's complicated."

"I don't understand. Mommy and Daddy said a baby was coming. I just wanna know where it's coming from!" Takara had now graduated from grinding and whining to "wailing."

Rocking her gently as if _she_ were still a baby, Uncle Yugi spoke the first explanation that came to his mind, "Babies come from miracles."

Takara blinked, pacified for the moment. "You mean like magic?"

"Yes."

Tapping her finger to her lips, the little girl thought about that. "Then . . . anyone can have a baby?"

"Er . . ."

"Even you, Uncle Yugi?" By now, Uncle Ryou could not contain himself, and Takara wondered briefly what was so funny. This was a very serious conversation.

But before Uncle Yugi could correct her misguided assumption, Uncle Tristan came into to find another cold beer and grinned when he saw his favorite (and only) niece. "Hey Princess, havin' fun? Don't tell me you're gonna be a cut-throat duelist like your old man."

Uncle Tristan ALWAYS told the truth, and Uncle Yugi's answers had left her unsatisfied (and even more confused than before). Hopping down from Uncle Yugi's knee, she ran into Uncle Tristan's arms. "Where do babies come from, Uncle Tristan? Please tell me! Uncle Joey says the stork, Uncle Yugi says from magic, but I think they're wrong and I know you _always_ tell the truth, right?"

Uncle Tristan's smile fell into a serious line as he nodded, "Right." Then a pause. "Babies, huh?"

Takara nodded emphatically, feeling that she would soon solve this mystery.

"They come from cabbages."

Blinking, Takara stepped away from her Uncle, disbelieving. "Cabbages? But cabbage is icky!"

Grinning, her Pencil-head uncle nodded again. "Smelly too."

Now _that_ made some sense. "Is that why babies poop so much?"

"Something like that."

Takara stared at the floor for a moment, digesting what she had just learned. Soon enough, her chin began to quiver as she passed from grinding, whining and wailing to "crying." "But . . . Uncle Tristan . . ."

Confused as to what had upset her, Uncle Tristan picked her up and began to bounce her in his arms while giving the equally confused Yugi and Ryou a helpless look. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

All Takara could think about was the cabbage casserole Mrs. Tsubasa made last night. "I ate my baby brother or sister!" Then she broke down into sobs.

- TK -

Unable to calm her, Yugi ran to find the nearest Kaiba in the vicinity - Mokuba. The young man took his niece deeper into the house, away from the party chaos and rocked her until she quieted enough to tell him what had distressed her so. Once he had been informed of Takara's misadventures in pursuit of the great mystery, he dried her eyes and gathered some tissue around her nose to allow her a good blow before urging her head to his shoulder and assuring her, "Oh Takara-chan, babies don't come from the stork or magic or cabbages."

She sniffled lightly against his neck. "Really?"

"Really."

And suddenly all was right with the world again, because she _had not_ eaten her little brother or sister . . ., but that still didn't answer her question.

"But Uncle Mo-mo, where _do_ babies come from?"

Uncle Mo-mo took a deep breath. "Well, Takara-chan, ever watch the birds and the bees . . . ?"

- TK -

Night time had fallen, Takara had had her bath, and dinner would be ready any minute; but she was probably even more confused with Uncle Mo-mo's answer than she had been before with Uncles Joey, Yugi, and Tristan's answers. Maybe Aunt Mai had been right. She should have asked Mommy or Daddy first.

Besides encouraging her to indulge in her curiosity, her parents had also taught her that time was of the essence but late was better than never. So, she padded along in her favorite nightdress (the silk one with the BIG green bow in the back) dragging her beloved teddy bear, Wally (a name choice her parents STILL couldn't understand), happily behind her.

Daddy's office was sacred. She was only allowed in there when he was in there, and she was required to always, always, always knock first. So she did, three times. The door opened with a long cccrrrreeeeaaaaakkkkk, and her father's face appeared above her. "Takara-chan? What do you need?" He took her free hand and led her into the office. It was always so clean in there, like a museum or a bank. Takara LOVED banks.

Sitting upon the roll-y chair, Daddy lifted her onto his lap and watched her patiently. "Daddy, I've asked everyone but, I'm still so confused . . . Uncle Joey said it was the stork, Uncle Yugi said it was magic, Uncle Tristan said it was cabbage, and Uncle Mo-mo --" There was no way she could think of to explain _that_. What did bees and birds have to do with babies, anyway? She **hated** bees, and Takara knew she must have been a baby at one time. Mommy had _pictures_ and --

"What was the stork, magic, and cabbage?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Takara knew, without a shred of doubt, that her father knew everything there was to know, so she was completely blown away and about to revisit her half-formed hissy fit when his mouth went slack and he began, "I don't --"

"Daddy!" Her temper, Daddy had always said, must have come from Mommy.

"They come from the hospital."

At this point, Takara was almost willing to accept ANYTHING, but . . .

"Are they sick?"

"No."

"Then why are they in the hospital, Daddy? Aren't hospitals for sick people?"

"Because babies need to be taken care of."

"But don't they have mommies and daddies to take care of them?"

"Yes." Daddy's leg was jumping and effectively jostling her. That meant he was losing patience, but Takara's curiosity was stronger than any sort of caution she might have felt had the circumstances been different.

"Then why --"

Mommy saved both of them from a potentially awkward situation by knocking and entering to let them know that dinner was ready. She must have noticed the way Daddy's leg was bouncing and the way Takara was pouting. "Takara-chan." Mommy looked at Daddy with a look that said whatever's-wrong-had-better-not-be-your-fault. "Is something wrong?"

"MOMMY!" Mommy would tell the truth. Mommy wouldn't make up silly stories about cabbage or bees! Takara couldn't get to her mother fast enough, jumping on the balls of her feet and raising her arms to be held. "Mommy! Where do babies come from? Uncle Joey said they come from the stork (and what _is_ a stork, Mommy?), Uncle Yugi said magic, Uncle Tristan said cabbage and made me cry, Uncle Mo-mo said something about bees and birds and plants that I don't understand, and Daddy said the hospital but I said only sick people are there and he said they weren't sick but needed to be taken care of but they must have mommies and daddies like you and Daddy to take care of them so I know that can't be it. Please, Mommy!"

Shaking her head in obvious disgust, Mommy shot a glare at Daddy before kneeling and taking Takara into a warm embrace and looking her in the eyes. "Sweetie, do Mommy a favor and forget EVERYTHING that was told to you today - including what Daddy said, ok?"

Takara nodded, relieved, "Ok, Mommy."

With infinite patience, Mommy smiled at her. "Now, do you have a question?"

"Yes, Mommy. Where do babies come from?"

Then, Mommy asked something no one else had thought to ask. "Why do you want to know, Baby?"

Wide-eyed and happy to have someone _smart_ to talk to, Takara fairly swooned. "Well, you and Daddy said a baby was coming, and that it would be my little brother or sister, but then you said it would be a little while before I could see the baby, so I thought it must be on its way from far, far away, and . . . I just wondered where is it coming from? Cuz I wanna know when it'll get here so I can be ready and a good Big Sister."

Mommy smirked over Takara's head at Daddy before taking a little hand and placing it on her tummy, just over her belly button. "Right there, Honey. Babies come from mommies' tummies. The baby just needs to grow a little before you can see him or her. Just like Miss Noriko. Remember how her kittens were born?"

"Oh." That. Made sense.

Standing again, Mommy smiled at Daddy and shook her head ruefully. "Coming to dinner?"

Daddy looked embarrassed. He was even blushing! Daddy NEVER blushed!

"In a minute."

Nodding, Mommy took Takara's hand to lead her to the dining room, but now that her question was answered, there was another that began bothering her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"How did the baby get in your tummy?"

Daddy's barking laugh followed them all the way downstairs.


End file.
